


Sweat

by hipster_queen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hyunwoo and Hoseok dancing shirtless is a warning, Reader Idol AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_queen/pseuds/hipster_queen
Summary: Due to the demand from your fans, it's your first time doing an MV and solo project apart from your group. Unbeknownst to you, Hyunwoo and Hoseok are your background dancers and are supposed to be shirtless the whole time, so how's a girl supposed to concentrate!?





	Sweat

Inside the warehouse, it’s overwhelmingly large and spacious, but it doesn’t seem that way due to the dozens upon dozens of people zooming around, trying to get things done. Multiple conversations and shouts bounce off the concrete walls, and in any other place that’s indoors, having this many people around you would make you desperate for some space and fresh air. You’d normally just walk out for a break, but you can’t.

The star of the music video can’t abandon her own set.

You fidget from behind the cameras as you watch a shirtless Hyunwoo go over the choreography quietly to himself a few yards away from you. You’re trying not to ogle, but goddamn, does he make it hard. 

Along with having a nice body, you knew he was the leader of Monsta X, and you had a few songs by them in your phone. You knew that he had a natural talent for dancing and the honey sweet voice of an angel too, but that was about it when it came to your knowledge of him. 

You see, this would actually be the first time you were officially meeting and working with Hyunwoo. The only Monsta X member you had met so far in your idol career was when you filmed a commercial with Kihyun a few months back. In-between takes, Kihyun told you all about his members, making you laugh with stories about their antics. And every time he brought up Hyunwoo, he would tell you how handsome and amazing he was. 

But all of Kihyun’s words couldn’t have prepared you for how good-looking Hyunwoo actually was in real life. It was like all the handsomeness Kihyun described, but multiplied by a billion. 

It was so, so hard not to ogle. 

You’re jarred into reality by your song being blared through some speakers several yards away from you. It’s sort of embarrassing hearing only your voice, really. You were doing a special project apart from your group, releasing a song that only featured you because it was in such high demand from the fans. Your company didn’t even think about making an MV to go along with it because they were doubtful the song would do well, but they were wrong. 

They were very, very wrong. 

The song had been so well-received by your fans that they demanded a music video as well. And so your company lied and said, “Oh, of course, we were planning one all along!” to save their asses.

So your company fast-tracked the entire thing and you had very little time to prepare. It was an understatement saying that you were stressed out about it – being apart from your group for the first time so now all eyes would be on you, and it didn’t help that you were only given a few days to learn the choreography. 

At least not knowing the choreo inside and out was something that you, Hyunwoo, and Hoseok all had in common. 

You continue to watch Hyunwoo dance a few yards away from you - he’s now practicing the choreography with Hoseok - and it honestly almost takes your breath away. Every transition into the next move is seamless, and he makes all the moves look incredibly simple. You’ll have to do the exact same choreography with the both of them later on during filming, and what little confidence you had about having the routine down just goes flying out the window. It’s your music video but Hyunwoo might just steal the show. 

Your eyes shift from Hyunwoo and Hoseok to your director, Daniel, also standing a few yards away from you in the opposite direction and he’s just chatting with some of the set crew. He seems super calm, like this entire thing isn’t riding on his shoulders. And it sucks because it kind of is and it kind of isn’t. Your ass isn’t on the line with this because your fans demanded a music video, but if it’s a shitty video, it could be your first AND last solo project. You still wish you could be as calm as him right now. 

Your director was one of the best in the business and your small company had to pull a bunch of strings to get his attention, but from the second the director heard your song, he already had the vision for the music video. 

The original idea was just to have a bunch of attractive male background dancers but your director thought on it for a bit and was like, “Okay, but what if we get the most attractive dancers? Like Hyunwoo and Hoseok from Monsta X?”

Your company said that if he could pull it off, then he was more than welcome to do that. Little did they know that Hoseok and Hyunwoo actually owed him a favor.

So Daniel came up with this idea that it would be cute if the video was Hyunwoo and Hoseok being your main men, and then some other male background dancers would come in, and then you’d be dancing with them all towards the end of the song. 

But he never told you that Hyunwoo and Hoseok were going to be shirtless for the whole video.

You chew on one of your carefully manicured nails as Hyunwoo and Hoseok are fussed over by the make-up crew and you jump as one of your own make-up crew members screeches at you from behind to not chew on your nails.

“Hey, Y/N, how’s it going?” Daniel sidles up to your right and takes a sip of his coffee, “Are you ready?”

“Uh... Yeah, I guess.” You answer, 110% percent not ready for whatever he is about to make you do with - or God forbid to - Hyunwoo and Hoseok. 

You tug on the bottom of your sparkly top and you’re hoping that your stylist will magically appear at your other side with more clothes for you to wear. But alas, she does not. 

Your stylist had had a meeting with Daniel beforehand and she talked about how the company was wanted to make you look sexier for this solo project deal since you were usually seen as a good girl. So they both decided on the outfit you currently had on – a sparkly black midriff tank with black shorts and a pair of sky-high-heeled black boots.

It was very different from the clothes she usually dressed in so you were tugging at the tank top every few minutes to try to cover up yourself but it obviously wasn’t working. 

“So, I figure we’ll shoot a little out of order today. We need to get Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s parts filmed obviously, because we only have them for today, so we’ll start with that.” Daniel fills you in.

He stands in front of you and begins to tell you exactly what he wants the beginning of the music video to look like but you’re having trouble concentrating because Hyunwoo and Hoseok are behind him and they’re still practicing the dance in all their shirtless glory. 

“Did you get all that?” Daniel is oblivious to what you’ve been doing and you remember he’s talking to you. 

“Um, yes.” You lie. 

“Okay, good. So go get on top of Hyunwoo.”

“G-get on top of Hyun… H--“ You repeat but Daniel has already walked away from you and is talking to someone else.

Why the fuck weren’t you listening?! What does he mean, get on top of Hyunwoo? Like, literally get on top of Hyunwoo? What are you going to do on top of Hyunwoo? Why the hell weren’t you listening??

You take a deep breath and make your way over to where Hyunwoo and Hoseok are still practicing the dance. They’re in the middle of getting the body rolls perfect, arms stretched taut and flexed as they roll, and you have to bite the inside of your cheek hard to keep from groaning. 

“Heeey cutie!” Hoseok stops dancing and smiles at you.

You stutter out a hey and Hoseok laughs at how adorable you look since you’re blushing at his greeting. The make-up crew left them both long ago so it’s only the three of you now standing in a triangle.

“Um, the director said I have to…to do something with Hyunwoo?” You ask the both of them because you can’t exactly bring yourself to say the words Daniel said. 

Hyunwoo has stopped dancing too and is breathing hard. He looks your outfit up and down and raises his eyebrows. You felt uncomfortable about your outfit before but now that you’re standing right in front of Hyunwoo and Hoseok, you feel even more uncomfortable with how you’re dressed.

“Oh yeah!” Hoseok nods, “He was telling us…hmm, what was it now?” He ponders, “Oh yeah. You’re going to sit on Hyunwoo’s back while he does push-ups or something.” 

Hahaaaaa. Great. 

“ARE YOU GUYS READY OVER THERE?” Daniel shouts at the three of you from over where the camera is and you just want to run out of the warehouse and not look back.

“WE’RE GOOD, WE’LL BE RIGHT THERE!” Hoseok shouts back and gives him a nod. 

A second isn’t enough time. You need about a million years to mentally prepare yourself for this. 

Hyunwoo is still staring at you with his eyebrows up, hands on his hips, and Hoseok waves his hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“Hyung, are you alright?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo croaks out and then clears his throat and strides away from you and Hoseok.

Hoseok looks over at you and he can tell you’re ready to run out of there.

“Are you alright?” Hoseok can’t hold back a smile.

“What if I---what if I hurt him?” You say just loud enough for only Hoseok to hear and he laughs at you.

“You’re not going to hurt him,” He assures you, “Hyung is, like, one of the strongest guys I know. It’ll be a piece of cake.” He pats you on the back but he forgets how fragile you are compared to him so you go stumbling forward a little bit in your high-heeled boots but he catches you just in time.

“Okay, time’s up!” Daniel claps his hands together and takes his seat, “Y/N, time to get on top of Hyunwoo.”

You feel dozens of pairs of eyes on you as you make your way over to where he wants you and Hyunwoo to be, and when Hyunwoo gets down on the ground, you bite back a soft moan at the way the muscles of his back are pulled taut, as well as the muscles in his arms, as he does a few push-ups so the director can see if that’s what he wants.

When Daniel gives the okay and walks away from you and Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo is still on the floor and waits for you to do something. But you can’t. You can’t bring yourself to get on top of him. How the fuck are you going to get through this entire music video? 

It takes you a bit of time to get on top of Hyunwoo because your brain is screaming ‘what if you hurt him’ and your body is frozen in place but when Daniel shouts that he’s ready to go, you immediately sit down on Hyunwoo’s back. Hyunwoo lets out a small ‘oof’ sound at the way you suddenly just sat down on him and you feel like you’ll die from the embarassment. 

“Are you sure I’m not hurting you?” You ask Hyunwoo, pulling your legs up and sitting on top of him cross-legged like Daniel wants and Hyunwoo only lets out a chuckle.

“You’re okay, Y/N, I promise.” He reassures you and you nod but you realize how dumb you look because he’s not an owl – he can’t turn his head 180 degrees so how the hell is he supposed to have seen you respond just now? 

“O-Okay.” You say quietly. 

When Daniel yells action and your music starts to play, a switch in you immediately flips.

You’ve always been like this though. You were shy and reserved off camera and in interviews on camera, but the second you knew a video camera was trained on you for a stage or an MV, your actual personality went out the window and you became a sex kitten. 

It drove the fans mad, according to your manager, because they could never pinpoint what was the real you. Your manager told you to keep doing what you were doing but that was the thing – you really had no idea what it was that you were doing. It’s like someone else was controlling your body and your facial expressions when it happened. 

You’re looking seductively at the camera and swaying back and forth as best you can, sitting criss cross applesauce on top of Hyunwoo’s back as he does the push-ups. You think you’re doing pretty well because the Daniel isn’t screaming ‘cut’ and it seems like Hyunwoo can handle your weight on top of him and you’re massively impressed, and just a teeny tiny bit turned on, that he’s this strong.

When Daniel yells cut though, whatever switch had flipped when he yelled action is immediately back to it’s original position and you try to gracefully get off Hyunwoo’s back but end up tripping over your own feet. Hyunwoo is still getting up though so thankfully he doesn’t see. 

You hightail it over to your make-up crew so they can do touch-ups and also so you no longer have to carry on a conversation with a very attractive and very half-naked, glistening Hyunwoo. 

And you find out Daniel wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to shoot out of order today. You’re going straight from the pre-chorus to the bridge because he says that Hyunwoo and Hoseok need to get oiled up by the make-up crew in order to shoot the rest of the music video and you lowkey almost pass out at this news.

“Alright, so, Y/N, you’re going to sit over h---Hoseok, WHERE’S HOSEOK? GET HIM!” Daniel barks at nobody in particular. 

You jump because you’re standing right next to him and he probably just ruptured your eardrums, or at least it fucking feels that way. 

Daniel drags the chair that he made the crew slave over for hours to get to his liking in front of the camera. It makes a horrendous scraping noise as it goes and so you cover your ears again to save what’s left of your hearing thanks to his previous shouting. He positions the chair about halfway between the backdrop and the front of the camera, walks around it quickly like he’s playing some fucked up game of musical chairs with just himself, and then flips it over in a rage.

“I HATE IT! SOMEBODY JUST GET A STOOL!” He shouts while he picks it up and drags it off camera. 

You hear some of the crew grumble behind you.

You cover your ears again until Daniel is a good distance away and then hesitantly lower your hands. You stand there awkwardly waiting for Daniel to return because you have a feeling he’ll probably yell at you too if you wander off.

So you people-watch.

…or more like Hyunwoo-watch.

He’s practicing the dance again for probably like the thousandth time since he’s arrived, you wouldn’t be surprised, but it’s so cute. He’s so dedicated. 

And cute.

Incredibly cute.

And strong as fuck.

Your mind drifts because if he can do push-ups with you on his back, he’d most definitely be able to hold you up in the air with just those arms. God, and he’s so sweaty right now and making faces.

Hoseok busts out laughing beside you and you jump.

“WHAT THE HELL? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING HERE?”

“Mmm,” Hoseok hums, “Around the time you started drooling over my leader. And you kind of said some of your thoughts out loud. You might want to look into that,” He teases.

You’re fucking mortified.

“What did you hear?”

“Oh, not much. Just that you want him to fuck you while holding you up?” He giggles and dodges your hand when you go to smack him.

“No, it’s cute,” He assures you, still giggling, “Good luck with that though. I wish you two all the best.”

“Shut the fuck up,” You snap and Hoseok only busts out laughing again. 

“There’s no need to get all defensive. Like I said, it’s cute. But if you do want to ask him out, you’re going to have to be blunt about it.”

“Uh, I’m not fucking doing anything of the sort and I swear to fucking God if you tell him-“

“You might want to get rid of that dirty mouth first,” Hoseok playfully chides, “He likes pure girls.” 

You cringe at the irony of your song being about a guy breaking a sweat for you during sexy sex time and you’re over here trying not to sweat due to Hyunwoo and Hoseok. 

With the stool now in place, Daniel tells Hoseok to sit on the stool and he obeys, Hoseok’s back now to the camera, and then tells you to straddle Hoseok’s lap, having you face the camera.

Hoseok pats his thick thigh and grins at you cheesily, trying to make you feel more relaxed, but he only makes it worse. You do as Daniel says though, and you have to sit there, fucking straddling Hoseok with your arms wrapped around his shoulders, his hands firmly holding on to your legs so you don’t slide off his lap, and Daniel leaves you both to see how it looks on camera.

“Sooooo,” Hoseok speaks first, his mouth right next to your ear and you turn your head so you can look at him. 

“So…” You repeat.

“Do you like Hyunwoo?” He casually asks. 

“N-No!” You sputter but it’s no use.

“Awww, that’s so cute. You totally do!” Hoseok laughs and pokes your side and you wiggle in his lap.

“Don’t tell him,” You hiss and this only makes Hoseok laugh louder.

“Oh well, now I have to!” He teases you, “I bet he likes you too, with the way he was looking at you in this outfit earlier. Do you think he’s cute?”

You don’t have to give an answer though because when he asks this, you’re totally ignoring him and the way you’re smiling as you watch Hyunwoo practice the dance says it all.

“Oh, you totally do have a crush on him. Now I have to get you two together!”

“Like hell you a---“

“Look,” Hoseok interrupts you, “All I’m saying is that any woman or man alive would be ecstatic to be on my lap right now and yet you’re here and you’re still looking at Hyunwoo. You have it bad, babygirl.” 

“WHERE’S HYUNWOO? I DON’T LIKE HOW THIS LOOKS. GET HYUNWOO IN HERE!” Daniel’s voice rings out through the warehouse.

“You should see the look on your face right now,” Hoseok whispers to you and smiles.

“Hoseok, I swear to God, if you--” You start, ungracefully getting off his lap while holding on to his hands to get down.

“Relax, I won’t say anything,” He promises but then the smile fades, “...Maybe. Sometimes I just blurt out things. Okay, see you later. Good luuuuck,” He wiggles his fingers at you as he gets up off the stool and then bounds away from you when Hyunwoo is within listening distance. 

You go to slap Hoseok’s arm but he’s too far away from you so you just end up hitting air. 

Hyunwoo sees this though.

“Um, is everything okay?” Hyunwoo asks tentatively, his deep voice rumbles and his breathing slightly hard due to him practicing the choreo again for the billionth time. 

Is he even fucking aware how sexy he is? Is he?

You don’t get to answer though because Daniel approaches you and Hyunwoo and he fills Hyunwoo in of what he wants the shot to look like. Hyunwoo nods and sits down in the stool, gazing up at you.

You both look like you’re deer caught in headlights. 

“Y/N,” Daniel has already walked away from the two of you and barks at you from behind the camera.

You scramble onto Hyunwoo’s lap and get into the same exact position you were in with Hoseok. 

Hyunwoo and you don’t look at each other, focusing on other things throughout the room, until Hyunwoo can’t take the silence anymore. 

“I’m sorry I’m not Hoseok!” Hyunwoo blurts out as everyone around you gets ready to film the scene. 

You look at him in disbelief at his apology and raise your eyebrows, “What?”

“I’m – I’m sorry I’m not Hoseok. I mean, I know a lot of people like him so I’m sorry I have to replace him,” Hyunwoo explains as he looks down at your chest so he doesn’t have to look you in the eyes but then he realizes exactly where he’s staring at, so his head shoots back up.

“Oh, no, I mean…I…you don’t have to apologize?” You say but it comes out more like a question because you can’t exactly say Oh yeah, we were talking about the crush I have on you and how I think you’re cute.

When Daniel yells action, that damn switch in you flips again and you’re singing seductively to the camera as you drag your fingernails up Hyunwoo’s back, this alter ego of yours even giving a small bite to his ear. 

Hoseok is standing behind the camera watching all of this and laughter threatens to spill from his throat because this is everything he’s ever wanted in life. 

Hyunwoo, however, is trying his best not to die right there in the chair. He has to be professional, but goddamnit, is it hard to keep the bulge in his pants from growing from all the things you’re doing to him right now.

Saying Hyunwoo had a crush on you was an understatement. He had been keeping an eye on your group for some time now and you were the member that immediately caught his attention when he first saw you all. You were so shy and reserved in interviews, just like him, but he found it adorable. 

When the scene ends, you’re off Hyunwoo’s lap in a flash because you’ve returned back to your shy self and you’re hoping and praying that one take was enough because you don’t know if you can handle doing it all over again.   
Hyunwoo gets up from the chair and opens his mouth to tell you that you did a good job, but you’re whisked away by your hair stylist crew before he can do so. He sighs dejectedly, making his way over to the food table to get a drink.

He was so excited when the director called him up earlier that week and told him he was going to be a background dancer in your MV, even if he only had a few days to get the choreography down. He was such a bundle of nerves when he and Hoseok made their way over here to the warehouse today, and when Hoseok asked why he looked so fidgety, Hyunwoo just said he was nervous about getting the choreo right. 

“Guess whaaaaaat?” Hoseok asks as he comes up behind Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo chugs his water bottle in one go and then raises an eyebrow expectantly at a grinning Hoseok.

“What?” Hyunwoo asks.

Hoseok pouts, “No, you have to guess!”

Hyunwoo stands there in silence because he knows he’ll win this game.

Hoseok gets fed up with the ten second long silence, “Ugh. Fine. Y/N thinks you’re cute.” 

Hyunwoo just blinks. 

Hoseok grins again and gives Hyunwoo’s shoulder a playful shove, “Yeah, dude!” 

Hyunwoo looks at you across the room and then spins around and concentrates on the catering table, “No, she doesn’t like me.”

Hoseok rushes up to Hyunwoo’s side and throws his arm over his shoulder.

“No, look, I swear on Kihyun’s life, she’s got a crush on you.”

Hyunwoo squints at him, “Isn’t the saying ‘on your own life’?”

“I know what I said.” Hoseok says seriously. 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s conversation ends though because they hear a bunch of female voices screaming now in the warehouse. They turn to the source of the noise and see that your group members have come to see you and are rushing up to you, crowding around you and jumping up and down excitedly.

“You guysss!” You squeal as you jump up and down with them. 

They start tugging on your outfit, telling you how adorable you look and when you tell them that the director wanted to go for a sexy concept, they all collectively nod but tell you that you still look adorable. 

“Is that…is that Hyunwoo and Hoseok from Monsta X?” Your maknae, Misun, points in their direction and they all turn to see.

“Yeah, they’re my dancers…” You mutter.

They then all squawk and scream about how lucky you are to have them for your MV and how good-looking they are and how cute you look and ohmygod, they’re your dancers?

“It looks like Hyunwoo-oppa thinks you’re cute too,” Misun interrupts the squealing.

The screeching comes to an abrupt halt and you all look at her and she has a shit-eating grin on her face as your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

“Yeah, Hoseok is talking to him but Hyunwoo is just staring at you---DON’T LOOK, OHMYGOD, YOU’RE ALL HOPELESS!” She shouts when you and the other members’ heads all immediately swivel in the direction of the two boys.

“Ohmygod, wouldn’t they look so cute together though?” Your leader thinks out loud, talking about you like you’re not even there, and all of them nod their heads in agreement, “We should--- hold on, where’s Misun?” 

You all look around for Misun but it’s you that spots her confidently walking in the direction of Hyunwoo and Hoseok over at the food table. You speedwalk as best as you can in your high-heeled boots but Misun has already reached them. 

“Hey Hyunwoo, Y/N’s cute, right?” Misun asks when you finally get to her side, and it takes everything in you to not smack her shoulder. 

All three of you watch Hyunwoo’s face turn beet red as he rubs the back of his neck, trying to form a sentence and he looks over at Hoseok. It doesn’t take Hoseok very long to catch on to what your maknae is trying to do. Hoseok puts his arm around Hyunwoo’s shoulder and decides to help his best friend out. 

“Well then, we should do something about this. What’s she doing tomorrow?” Hoseok asks Misun, talking about you. 

You and Hyunwoo watch the conversation unfold between Hoseok and her like you’re both watching a tennis match.

“Nothing, she’s doing absolutely nothing! She’s totally free!”

“Well, how about we exchange numbers so the four of us can meet up tomorrow?” 

“Yes, absolutely!” 

As you and your youngest member wave good-bye to Hyunwoo and Hoseok as they’re ushered away by the make-up crew for touch-ups, your other hand reaches out and grips her arm. Hard.

“Owww, Y/N,” Misun whines when Hyunwoo and Hoseok have gone, “What was that forrr?”

“You know perfectly well what that was for.” 

“Umm, woman, I got you a date with Hyunwoo. You are welcome,” She giggles and skips off to join the rest of your members. 

And she’s right. 

She and you both now you’re forever indebted to her and you shudder at all the things your evil maknae could have planned for you in the future, but the thought is quickly pushed away because you have a date with Hyunwoo tomorrow.

And that honestly makes whatever she has planned for you worth it.


End file.
